1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a high speed cable connector for use in INFINIBAND(trademark) application.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the popularity of the Internet, information access speed becomes an important issue. Although the information processing speed of a central process unit (CPU) of a data processing machine, i.e., a computer or a server, is increased enormously, information processing speed of I/O port devices of the machine is still relatively low, which results in that information still can not be accessed by the machine from the Internet with a speed as quickly as expected.
To solve this problem, an INFINIBAND (trademark) I/O port structure is proposed, which offers three levels of link performancexe2x80x942.5 Gbits, 10 Gbits and 30 Gbits/sec. An electrical connector for use in such high speed application always confronts a problem of cross-talk. Cross-talk means interference of signals of neighboring signal lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,839 B2 (the ""839 patent) disclosed a high speed cable connector which has two lines 12a, 12b each include a signal pair 20 and a ground conductor 18. The ground conductors 18 are connected to a shorting bar 50 which has a first portion 52 located between the signal pairs to improve the problem of cross-talk therebetween.
The structure disclosed by the ""839 patent still cannot overcome the problem of cross-talk occurred in an electrical connector for INFINIBAND(trademark) architecture since it must transmit and process information and data at an even higher speed.
Thus, an improved shielding structure which can effectively reduce cross-talk between signal pairs of a cable connector for InfiniBand(trademark) application is required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a high speed cable connector wherein cross-talk between neighboring signal pairs at an end of a cable connecting with a connector can be effectively reduced and suppressed.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a high speed cable connector for INFINBAND(trademark) application includes a cover and a base both made by die casting of aluminum alloy, and a cable assembly mounted between the cover and the base. The cable assembly includes a cable consisting of a plurality of lines. Each line has a pair of signal conductors and a ground conductor. The ground conductors are soldered to shielding plates which are in turn soldered to a rear end of a printed circuit board. Each signal pair includes an upper and a lower signal conductor which are soldered to top and bottom faces of the rear end of the printed circuit board, and located between two neighboring shielding plates. The shielding plates extend in a vertical direction which is perpendicular to a horizontal direction in which the printed circuit board extends. The printed circuit board has a front end fixed to a rear end of an insulative body which has a forwardly extending tongue. Contacts are received in top and bottom faces of the tongue. The contacts are used for electrically engaging with a complementary connector. The contacts each have a rear end soldering to the front end of the printed circuit board. A pair of latches is mounted on lateral sides of the base near a front end thereof. The latches are used for latching with the complementary connector when it mates with the cable connector in accordance with the present invention. The cable connector further comprises a pull tab movably mounted therein. When the pull tab is pulled rearwards, driving blocks formed on the pull tab push the latches laterally outwardly to causes the lathes to release their latching from the complementary connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.